Field of the Disclosure
Aspects of the present invention generally relates to a technique for extracting a human skin region in an image or video image.
Description of the Related Art
A method for detecting a human skin region in an image has been conventionally known. Non-patent literature 1 (M. Kawulok, J. Kawulok, J. Nalepa, and M. Papiez, “Skin detection using spatial analysis with adaptive seed,” IEEE Conference on Image Processing (ICIP), 2013.) discusses a method for detecting a human skin region. According to the method, a global skin probability map is generated based on skin color information, and a local skin model is generated using a face detection result. The generated map and model are integrated to detect a human skin region.
However, according to the method for detecting the human skin region based on the color information discussed in non-patent literature 1, a region with color similar to human skin, which is not a human skin region, may be mistakenly detected as a human skin region, or a human skin region may not be detected due to shadow.